You Could Save 15
by Black-Angel-001
Summary: Two-shot, humor, very mild swearing.  Danny always knew Steve's crazy driving antics would cause him trouble one day, he just didn't expect it to be like this! Time for Steve to take responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**You Could Save 15%...**

**Black-Angel-001: i've been looking for a new car...well, a used new car anyway. during this little process of searching, i have discovered a few things i did not know before about car buying and insurance. and so it has translated into this two part crack humor. please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own H50 or it's characters. On a totally unrelated side note, happy birthday and best wishes to Mr. Caan and Mr. O'Laughlin. Enjoy your day you two old coots!**

**You Could Save 15%...**

So Danny was an hour late. Not that Steve was worried because Danny had told him way in advance that he would be. He'd said so last night that he couldn't pick up Steve, and he would be late. He'd called not fifteen minutes ago to say he was nearly there and not to worry or send a search party. So no, Steve wasn't worried.

He was, however, curious.

The head of the Hawaii 5-0 task force could not think of one good reason why Danny would be unable to carpool and be late at the same time. Sure in the last case the Camaro had gotten a little banged up, but nothing that affected the engine. He thought. Besides, Danny would've ranted six ways to Sunday if that were the case, Steve was sure. If Danny was upset or thought you should know about something (especially if he thought that something was your fault) he told you about it in long, complicated sentances with hand gestures to punctuate his points and distract you from them.

By nine, Danny was walking through the doors looking a little harried and hurried and annoyed. The Jersey native completely bipased his own office, mumbled a response to Chin and Kono's 'Good morning' and headed straight for Steve. For his part, Steve pretended to be completely engrossed in a report he should've finished the other day but he was covertly watching his partner. Danny stormed into his office without knocking or permission and stood staring at Steve with his arms crossed over his chest for what seemed like forever, just watching and glaring. Finally unable to stand anymore of the silent accusing stare, Steve looked up.

"You owe me a car," Danny said without much preamble.

"Exscuse me," Steve replied, honestly surprised. Even for Danny, that was really left field.

"I said, you owe me a car."

"I owe you a car?"

"What did I just say?"

"That I owe you a car?"

"That's not a question, Steven, it is a fact. And yes, you do." Danny's arms were still crossed and he was still glaring, but now a finger was tapping against an arm and his frown was deepening. Steve had seen the exact same stance and expression once, when Danny had used it on Grace for something she'd done. It had been quite a few years since he'd felt like he was yay big for doing wrong, but he was starting to feel it.

"Okay. Why do I owe you a car?"

"Because HPD took it."

"Exscuse me?"

"Oh no, we aren't going through that song and dance again." Danny's arms finally uncrossed. One hand went to his hip while the other pointed an accusing finger at Steve. "HPD gave me that car for proffessional and personal use because I couldn't afford to transport my car from Newark. I signed a contract with them saying that I would take care of that car or else they'd take it back. Well, they took it. You know why they took it?"

Before Steve could so much as open his mouth to respond, Danny went on.

"They took the car because of you and your insane ways. Thanks to you using my car like you were a driver for NASCAR and for cover from bullets, HPD decided to take the car away. Said that the repairs were getting ridiculous. So now, you owe me a car."

"You got the Camaro from HPD?"

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Do you have selective hearing or something? Yes, yes I did!"

"Why don't you get another one from them?"

"Because I don't work for them anymore, techniquelly, I work for you. So now as my boss and the whole reason for this mess, you get me a car."

"I don't have to. You can just ride with me in my truck."

Danny stared at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouth for all of two seconds before he exploded. "I can ride with you in your truck? I can ride with you in your-how the hell do you expect me to get in your truck, Steve?"

"There's a runner and handle, you can step, grab, and pull."

"Great, just a few problems with that plan. One, my knee wouldn't be able to take it for long term. Second, my weekends with Grace. Third, my own personal use, like grocery shopping. Fourth, Grace."

"You already said Grace."

"No, I said my weekends with Grace, which is an entirely different matter from Grace herself. Grace can't climb in your truck anymore than I can, and she's as young and healthy as you can get."

"I can pick her up and put her in, just like I could with you."

"...Do you _want_ to keep your kneecaps?"

"Danny, I'm just saying that I'd be willing to take you to and from work, to take you and Grace around, and whatever else you need."

"And I'm just saying that you owe me a car."

"There's no way you can get it back?"

"Do you want me to transfer back to HPD?"

"No!"

"Do you want me to continue being your partner?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question that's one of the requirements to get the car back without actually buying it."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Danny's hands, which had been gesturing and waving through the air franticaly as he got more and more agitated were still at his sides. The report Steve had been half looking at was on the desk forgotten. Finally, Steve nodded.

"I'll take care of it." He picked up the file and bent back over it.

Danny blinked. "What do you mean, you'll take care of it?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You do know every time you say something like that, or get that face I get extra paperwork for the next month and my ulcer gets bigger, right?"

"You don't have any ulcers and I don't get a face."

"Yeah, you do," Danny said, nodding emphatically and waving his hands. "It's your _'I'm gonna do something that might make Danny pissed'_ face. And how do you know I don't have ulcers, you aren't my doctor."

"I just know." He gave Danny a pointed look. "And I don't drive like a NASCAR racer."

It took Danny a few minutes to get it. "You so do. It's like you think you're in the Indie 500 or something. You probably gave Jeff Gordon lessons."

Steve pointed to the door. "Get outta here. I need to finish this."

Danny scoffed but moved to the door anyway. "Yeah right, you're gonna stare at it for a whole hour before you toss it onto my desk." He was nearly to his own office when he shouted over his shoulder, "You better deliever on my damn car, McGarrett!"

"I'll take care of it," Steve shouted back.

Chin and Kono shared a look of their own and quietly went back to their own work, deciding they'd find out sooner rather than later.

Two days after HPD took the Camaro, Danny had gone from annoyed and inconvinienced to aggrivated and inconvinienced. He took the bus to work, caught a ride with Chin or Kono home, and did the same when they were called on a case and went to a crime scene. Steve hadn't offered use of his truck again, and Danny was glad. However, Steve also hadn't said anything else about the subject and that was just starting to piss Danny off. It was his weeked with Grace and how was he supposed to take her anywhere, much less pick her up, without a car? Not that there was anything wrong with using a bus, but it was beyond crowded and Grace had a touch of clausterphobia.

Danny was still contemplating his weekend dilema when he stepped out of his front door at the crack of dawn to get to the bus stop. The route to the palace had five stops, one transfer, and then three more stops before his own so it required an early rising. Another reason he was getting aggrivated, not as much sleep. He was so focused on making plans and discarding them that he completely walked by the two vehicles parked in the front and the two people standing next to them. When he did realize, he cursed himself then turned. And froze.

There was Steve and his truck, and there was Chin and the Camaro. Danny blinked a few times.

"What the hell?"

"I told you I'd take care of it and I did," Steve said smugly.

"Okay, who did you threaten and who do we owe favors to?"

Chin grinned in amusement and Steve looked vaugely hurt.

"I didn't threaten anyone. I bought it."

"You what?"

"I bought it. From HPD. I thought about getting a new one, but there aren't a whole lot of car dealerships here, and it's already rigged with lights and sirens. Besides, I'm used to it."

"How in the world can you afford to buy it from HPD?"

Steve shrugged. "Can't really use money overseas in a jungle, so I have alot saved up from then. I still get pay in the Navy anyway, and I don't have a lot of bills; the house and truck are paid for." Steve shrugged again.

Danny stared at the Camaro. "So, what, you just bought it and are giving it to me?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "First you tell me I owe you a car, demand I do something about it, and when I deliever on it you think there's strings attatched."

Danny's gaze snapped to Steve. "Are there?"

"No. Danny, I looked at the paperwork HPD had on this and you were right. The Camaro was taken because of me so I decided to get it back for you. The title's in your name and the insurance is taken care of."

"Huh." Danny stared at the car again then looked over at Steve and Chin. "Why are you here this early anyway?"

Chin shrugged this time. "We looked at the bus schedule and figured out which route you'd be on. Wasn't too hard, brah."

Danny nodded. He looked at the Camaro again, then smiled over at his friends. "Thanks."

Steve and Chin smiled back. "No problem."

"Now give me the keys already so I can go back to bed for another two hours."

Laughing, Steve did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Could Save 15%...**

**Black-Angel-001: part two! this is where my hunt for a car really inspired this fic!**

**You Could Save 15%...**

The day was warm and sunny, the case was solved, all appropriate bad guys were in jail, the victims were getting help, and the paperwork was almost finished. His team had made it through the raid of the suspect's house with nary a scratch or a bruise, and the weekend was fast approaching. Yes, all was right in the world of Steve McGarrett.

At least, until his second in command and partner busted into his office looking more than a little angry.

Of course, this wasn't too unusual for Danny; it was however, unusual when there wasn't really anything for him to be angry about. Nothing that Steve had done, anyway. Unless it had to do with Rachel. Steve thought back while he and his partner stared at each other. Nope, nothing came to mind about anything Rachel had or had not done. Things actually seemed to be going well in that department, anyway. So...why was Danny glaring at him?

Danny tossed an envelope on Steve's desk and waited. Curious, Steve picked it up and opened it, reading the letterhead and realized it was Danny's insurace bill. He was about to ask why he was showing it to Steve when his eyes caught sight of the amount.

"_Five hundred and forty dollars and thirty two cents?_ How in the world did your insurance get so high!"

"Funny you should ask," began Danny. "First of all, insurance in Hawaii is ridiculous. Second, because a Camaro is considered a sports car, the rate increases."

Steve opened his mouth to say he already knew that, but it didn't explain why the bill was so high. Danny held up a hand to forestall him, then waved both through the air in intricate patterns Steve didn't even pretend to get.

"I'm not finished, did I say I was finished? No. Don't say anything. Now, where was I?" His hands stilled only for a moment then he was off again. "Oh, yeah. Third, it's your fault."

Steve felt he was back to three weeks ago when Danny had come in telling him he owed the man a car. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? You honestly don't know? Okay, Steven, did you or did you not drive my car into a hot pursuit and then proceed to crash afore mentioned car into a tree?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Did you or did you not," Danny went on, completely ignoring Steve, "drive my car to a warehouse full of armed suspects, then proceed to use afore mentioned car as a cover from a barrage of bullets?"

"You did too," Steve pointed out.

He was ignored again. "Have you not used my car in a manner of ways that subsequentially resulted in damage to that vehicle? I have to report that to my insurance agent. She then has to process that into the paperwork. Because of that, rates increase. Even discounts that I get don't make much of a dent."

Danny stepped a little closer to the desk and wagged a single finger at him, like Steve was a puppy Danny was getting on to for something he did wrong. "And that, Steven, _that_ is how it's your fault."

Steve let that process for a minute. "But...you always let me drive the car."

"No, no no, oh no, I do not 'always let you drive'. You take the keys from me or throw a fit when I do drive; it goes back to your control issues."

"I don't have control issues. Besides, what do you want me to do about this?" He waved the insurance bill in the air.

Danny's face became deadly serious. "I want you to pay half every time you somehow wreck the car."

"Wait a minute, you want me to what?"

"You heard me. Until you started driving my car, my rates stayed at a decent level, something managable. Since you started driving my car, I can't fessibly keep paying that much. I figure since you're the cause of all this, it's only right you pony up to your fair shair."

"I bought that car, Danny! What more do you want?"

"Either pay up or use your own ride, McGarrett. Maybe when your insurance goes up because you drive like a there aren't any traffic laws and the speed limit is more like a suggestion, you won't bitch so much."

With that, Danny took his bill, it's envelope, and stalked out of the office. Steve stared after him, disbelief and a bit of resentment on his face.

Who did Danny think he was, coming in and stating, no _demanding_ that Steve pay half of that? Just because they ended up in situations beyond their control and somehow Danny put it as his fault on his insurance going up?

Okay, when Steve let go of the resenment and everything else, yeah, he could see where Danny was coming from. And although he never would admit it to the detective's face, Danny was right. Not about everything, but more about it being Steve's fault the Camaro was shot up or otherwise damaged. And yeah, okay, he didn't like being in the passenger seat (that didn't mean he had control issues!) and maybe he didn't really think it through when they were in a chase and he rammed the Camaro against the other car, or when he parked the Camaro so close to a location with dangerous suspects that they could (or had to) use the car for cover.

And Danny had said it was getting so bad that he was having a hard time paying the insurance. If he didn't pay the insurance, he wouldn't drive the car-Danny was way too straight laced to drive without it. And after all the trouble Steve had gone through to get that car from HPD, he completely refused to allow that.

Besides, Danny had said he had to pay half every time he wrecked the car, right? Well, he just wouldn't wreck the car.

When Danny came in the next morning, he completely went straight to his office. True to his word, Danny had refused to allow Steve in the Camaro, thus making the SEAL take his own truck. Steve, having anticipated that, had indeed driven his own vehicle and was already in his office. Danny couldn't really see what he was doing and didn't try too hard to see anyway. He sat at his desk fully intending to catch up on some reports but a plain white envelope with a mere 'Danno' scrawled across it made him pause.

He knew it was from Steve, but he didn't know what it was exactly. With Steve, it could be anything. With extreme caution and wariness gained from years of growing up with a pranking brother, as a cop, and then pranking cops, Danny picked it up, testing the weight. When no booby trap went off from lifting it, he pried open the seal and waited. Still nothing. Making sure the opening wasn't near his face and well away from him in general, Danny opened it up. Nada. Feeling a little better about it, Danny peered inside.

Green bills peered back at him, and when Danny pulled it out and counted, it was the exact amount that would be half of his insurance billl. Danny looked out of his office window to Steve, who quickly turned his head back to a piece of paper. Danny looked at the money again before locking it away in his desk drawer. He pulled out the reports and started on them.

Steve was a little dissapointed. He'd expected Danny to say something, anything. Rant, tell him off, thank him, something. Not that brief look. He felt his shoulders slump a little and berated himself. So Danny hadn't said anything, big deal. It was done and over.

When they got a call about a dead body at the harbor, they took off to the parking lot. More out of habit than any real consious thought, Steve went with Danny to the Camaro. When he realized what he was doing, he paused, suddenly unsure. Even though he'd paid his half, Danny may not want him to drive the car, much less be in it, just to teach him a lesson. Danny causually headed over to the passenger side, tossing his eyes as he did so at Steve. He caught them reflexively and blinked at Danny, confused. Danny paused with the door open and stared at his partner over the hood.

He gestured with one hand. "Well, princess, are you getting in or what? I'd like to get there sometime today before the sharks get the body."

Steve grinned as he opened the door and slid in. "No sharks are gonna get it, Danny."

"How do you know that? Body's in the water, coroner won't move the body, and sharks like meat. So how do you know one won't get it, or our M.E.? Do you have a degree in marine biology? Have you studied sharks for years? No? Then don't tell me sharks aren't gonna get it."

They were silent for a few moments before Danny said quietly, "Thanks."

Steve started grinning for an entirely different reason. "No problemo Danno."

And listend to his partner rant the entire way to the harbor about using nicknames in terrible ways.

**Black-Angel-001: there it is, all done. lemme know whatcha think, please?**


End file.
